


on track

by sungshinelog



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, Courting Rituals, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, chan and seungmin have two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: Jeongin knew the day the flowers bloomed, he'd tell Hyunjin how he feels.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	on track

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii- uh this is just pure fluff that I conjured up in the span of a few hours. I've been meaning to write something short and sweet since I've been working on such long stories these days. enjoy :)

The sun filtered over Jeongin’s eyes in a myriad of shadows, the boy blinking his eyes open to the sunlight. He groaned as he turned over, not yet ready for the day. 

He heard his mother humming in the kitchen, ears open as her tune turned and he sat up, knowing well what it meant. The first flower had bloomed. Spring had finally arrived.

He slid out of his covers, jumping over to his wardrobe to reach for the box he’d hidden away after so many years. He threw open the lid, watching with bright eyes as the present he’d made stared back at him. Today was the day. Today, he’d confess.

Jeongin had been pining over Hyunjin for years, since the moment he could talk. His first word had been the other boy’s name. His mother had laughed just as much as she sulked about not being the first person he addressed. But even then, it was clear to all the families involved that, in due time, their day would come. Hyunjin and Jeongin would be mated.

It was destiny, predetermined by the moon goddess herself; their love story. And Jeongjin would have it no other way. He grew up alongside the boy he would one day grow to love, blooming as much as Hyunjin had. His short frame shot up, tall and lanky as Jeongin followed. For a long time, it was said Jeongin would present as omega, his need to follow Hyunjin everywhere a characteristic of his subgender. But Hyunjin was all soft features, voice gentle and calming and it often confused their families in their deciphering.

It was years later when they got their answer, a blushing Hyunjin admitting to his best friend that he’d presented the night before. His sweet scent had been telling enough. Lavender and honey. An omega. Jeongin had blushed with him, telling him no matter their subgenders, they’d be together regardless. But Jeongin truly wished he’d present as an alpha. It didn’t matter that Hyunjin was older. He’d already promised to take care of Hyunin for the rest of his life.

It was a short two years later when Jeongin presented and everyone was slightly surprised by his newly attained alpha status. With it came height, broader shoulders and a sharper jawline. He still smiled silly at Hyunjin and everyone knew that even with his new outward brooding, he was as gone as he’d been from day one. Hyunjin had sniffed him, bashful as he tried to explain to Jeonging how he smelled. “You smell like a summer night, woodsy and warm.” He took another whiff. “You smell good.” Hyunjin had turned pink at the sudden words and Jeongin laughed, slinging an arm around him to get him closer.

“You smell even better.”

As alpha and omega, they remained best friends, Jeongin knowing that when winter turned to spring, he’d get the chance to say all he felt. He had just been waiting. For that first flower to bloom. Now that it had, he was more than ready to give Hyunjin his prized work. He’d spent a lot of time on it, getting the craftsmanship perfect because perfect is what Hyunjin deserved. It wasn’t a big gift, but it was sentimental and Jeongin really hoped Hyunjin liked it.

He’d talked about it once, with Jeongin. “It’s really trendy these days to wear beaded bracelets.” He’d said, raising his bare arm. “I want one, but I can never choose.” His sigh had him turning over, arms holding his head up as he stared over at Jeongin. “Some of my friends said that their alphas gifted them one as a courting gift.” He’d giggled, lost in his thoughts. “It’s a sweet gesture. I’d want my alpha to be that thoughtful.” Jeongin had since then vowed to play into Hyunjin’s words and got to work. He didn’t just want to buy one, the feeling came from making it. His other friends often teased him for the pressure he put on himself to make it perfect.

“Even if it broke in his hands, Hyunjin would still cry his love for it.” Seungmin had laughed, watching as Jeongin struggled to file in the beads. Jeongin huffed, annoyed by his beta friend. Being a beta, traditions were often lost on Seungmin. Courting for betas was less formal, though it was always much appreciated when they did follow the old courting rules. Jeongin put the stringed beads down.

“It needs to look pretty.” Hyunjin deserves pretty things. Pretty things for a pretty boy. With age, the boy only got more beautiful. Blonde hair long, body lithe, lips so pink- Jeongin wanted to bite. Seungmin snickered at him when his scent spiked.

“Calm down there  _ Alpha _ , Hyunjin isn’t even here.” Jeongin grumbled, even with his red cheeks as he got back to work. It was a rare day they were apart, Hyunjin having some after school club to attend to. Jeongin usually spent those days crafting, Seungmin sometimes joining him. Other times it was Chan, his alpha mentor, who treated Jeongin with less mirth than Seungmin.

“Hyunjin is going to love it.” He praised when he saw Jeongin’s  _ first _ attempt. Jeongin was still unsure, the bracelet going back and forth in his hands until he decided he’d make a second one, for good measure. Chan had chuckled, good natured, and returned to his studies. Day in and day out, Jeongin worked meticulously until he had something he was proud of. He beamed, for a short moment, before jumping out of his skin at Hyunjin’s voice.

“What’s that?” 

“Nothing!” He didn’t want Hyunjin to see it before the day came. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, playful, and went to reach for it. “No!” His alpha voice leaped out, startling the both of them. “I’m sorry.” He apologized quickly, Hyunjin frowning with him.

“It’s okay, sorry for not respecting your privacy.” Jeongin shook his head. He dropped the bracelet behind him, away from Hyunjin’s gaze and reached for his hands.

“Don’t be sorry, I just didn’t want to ruin the surprise.” Hyunjin quirked his head to the side, questioning. “In due time, you’ll see what I mean.” Hyunjin had nodded, smiling.

“Okay, can we get ice cream now?” Jeongin couldn’t say no to him.

The bracelet had been wrapped in terry cloth, stuck to an envelope with a letter that Jeongin added onto every year. It could be a novel with how thick it had gotten, but it held all of Jeongin’s thoughts and feelings and he was more than ready to share them with Hyunjin. He packed them into his bag, nerves pricking at his fingers as the reality hit. This was the year, the beginning he’d wished for over and over. 

Alphas were allowed to court omegas as soon as they were eighteen, Jeongin’s birthday having just passed. With Hyunjin a year older, it still meant a wait and along with that wait meant other suitors. Jeongin watched last spring as Hyunjin received multiple courting gifts, alphas and betas alike with a wish to date the most beautiful omega on campus. Hyunjin had curtly rejected them all, Jeongin’s hope rising at the thought that maybe Hyunjin was waiting for Jeongin to be of age. For next spring to come.

That day was today, and as he ate breakfast, his stomach turned with the impending declaration. His mother knew, had known for years, and she offered a reassuring squeeze to his shoulders. “Jinnie has been yours since day one. Don’t you worry.” Nerves settled, he hugged his mother. 

“Thank you. I hope he likes his gift.” He made his way to school, a trail he usually trekked with Hyunjin, but he forewent that morning in fear of backing out. Hyunjin had sent him a least a dozen frowny faces when Jeongin told him to go on ahead, he had things to take care of.  _ You owe me lunch :((( _ He’d texted. Jeongin was going to give him his heart, he hoped it would suffice.

Chan saw him first, a pleased little smile when he saw Jeonging done up. “My, my aren’t we fancy today.” Jeongin waved him off, searching the halls.

“Have you seen Hyunjin?” Suddenly, it was like Chan connected the dots, eyes wide.

“Is today-” Jeongin flailed, smacking a hand over his mouth as he saw Hyunjin approaching.

“Not so loud! He’s coming.” Chan giggled behind his palm, the vibration felt and Jeongin let go just as Hyunjin stepped next to him. 

“What were you two doing?”

“Jeongin couldn’t take my compliments.” Chan lied, which the younger was grateful for. Words were lost on him as he saw the way Hyunjin was dressed. He had on a white blouse, a flowy baby blue scarf tied around his neck. If that wasn’t enough for Jeongin to go weak at the knees, then the clips in his hair did him in. He looked soft and pretty and Jeongin had a raising suspicion that he’d dressed that way on purpose. For all the possible suitors today would bring. He gulped.

“Jeongin is always so handsome.” Hyunjin told him and for the first time, Jeongin could only stutter over his words. Hyunjin giggled, light and airy, the sweetest sound to the pining alpha and he smiled. Hyunjin was happy.

“Jinnie is prettier.” Jeongin was able to say, minutes after staring stupidly at the omega. Hyunjin went scarlet, Jeongin’s inner alpha pleased by the reaction. He ruffled the omega’s hair, Hyunjin swatting at his arm.

“You’ll mess up my hair!” He shrieked, slinking back toward Chan who had been watching their interaction with fond eyes.

“Enough you two, the bell is about to ring.” Right on cue, chimes filled the air, school officially starting. They parted ways, a promise on Jeongin’s lips that he’d see him for lunch. He’d be ready then.

The school hours drifted past, lectures and notes and homework being turned in. Jeongin was restless with every hour that passed, counting down the minutes until he’d see Hyunjin again. He’d sent him a message during one of their breaks.  _ Meet me by the tree in the courtyard. _

Hyunjin’s reply had been a thumbs up emoticon and Jeongin sucked in a breath. It was really happening. The last bell before lunch rang and Jeongin clumsily threw his things into his bag, making sure his gift was still intact. He slipped it onto his desk, the nerves returning as he began his walk to the tree. It was well known around the school grounds that confessions happened under that tree and Jeongin wondered if Hyunjin knew what was to come. He saw the boy in the distance, waving him down with the most blinding of smiles and Jeongin almost stopped walking to just stare. That was  _ his _ omega, or at least he would be.  _ Soon. _

Standing face to face, Jeongin could see Hyunjin had also done his makeup, minimal color peeking from behind his eyes. His lips were stained red, probably from a lip balm and Jeongin lingered a minute too long until Hyunjin was asking why he’d wanted to meet under the tree. “Right.” He cleared his throat, shyly bringing forward the gift that had been years in the making. “I have a gift for you.” He handed over the letter and bracelet with wary hands, shaking slightly as Hyunjin took it from his hold. He wondered again if Hyunjin knew, if he knew what this meant. If he realized Jeongin’s feelings.

“Innie…” He made eye contact with Jeongin and the alpha stood his ground, even if on the inside he was shaking with fear. Hyunjin carefully pulled away at the cloth, a gasp leaving his lips. “Oh, Innie it’s beautiful.” The pastel beads were in arrangements of flowers, wrapping the length of what he hoped was the size of Hyunjin’s wrist. He’d even added letters, a simple IN to serve as a reminder of who the gift came from… and to maybe ward off the others. Hyunjin slipped it on, admiring it against his skin. “I love it…  _ Alpha. _ ” Hyunjin praised him. “I accept it with my heart.” He was accepting it as a courting gift. Jeongin almost fainted.

He moved on to the envelope, tearing away the flap carefully as he pulled out the stack of papers. He seemed surprised, Jeongin offering an explanation. “I wrote one every year.” Hyunjin’s eyes widened even more, if possible, as he skimmed through the pages. Jeongin could see the way his face changed with every word, eyes soon glossing over.

“Innie...” He leapt forward, wrapping his arms around Jeongin in a bone crushing hug. “This means so much to me. Thank you.” He was sobbing, Jeongin tightening his arms around the omega’s waist to ground him. He let some of his scent surround them, in an effort to calm the other down. Hyunjin took a deep breath, sagging against the alpha. “I knew you’d be the one for me.” The fact that Jeongin’s feelings weren’t one-sided made the alpha euphoric, to the point of mischief as he lifted Hyunjin off the ground. “Put me down!” The other shrieked, squirming as Jeongin spun them around. Jeonging listened to the omega,  _ his  _ omega and put the other down, shy as Hyunjin smiled at him. Hyunjin planted a soft kiss to his cheek. “I accept you as my alpha.”  _ Officially _ . Jeongin was Hyunjin’s alpha. He beamed, diving down to nose along the other’s neck.

Hyunjin let him, soaking in the cedarwood with his lavender and honey.

Flowers bloomed around them, the tune his mother hummed lingering in his mind as he kissed Hyunjin for the first time. Spring had truly begun.


End file.
